


TEASER

by Outlied_01



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlied_01/pseuds/Outlied_01
Summary: Word count ; 424The teaser for an upcoming chapter that will be apart of a multitude of short horror stories.





	TEASER

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, this was written in 40 minutes while doing math homework before the aspire to write was gone.

It was almost like the season was taunting me from my perch inside on the windowsill. The sill, old, with brown paint chipping away to tan from the prying years of ware. An antique style clock was sitting against a wall, brown, like the wood it was against. The tick of it was mesmerizing, the large and heavy gold pendulum swinging back and forth like some kind of chant. Left, right, left right, dizzying my mind until I tore my own eyes off of it and back towards the outside world. The sky, a dark gray as if a painter had dazed out and forgotten to paint the rest of what I could see. I felt the grandfather clock chime and shake the entire wood underneath me, feeling the vibrations crawl up the walls and the sound echo down the stairwell into the open gallery. 

My hand brushed gently over the tearing paint, it was now five in the afternoon. I peered over the line of trees that separated my home from the rest of the population. If I could even call this place home any longer. It appeared that my parents weren't too fond of each other as of late and I was often bombared with the noise of them screaming profanities at each other along with shattering glass and the noise of them beating on each other. But it felt as if I closed my eyes for one moment as they fought that everything turned into something better. I used to ask my mother for a sibling, a brother or a sister of a kind. She always said that she'd think about it,, and promised I'd get one someday. 

Those days seemed far behind me. I doubted that it'd ever be possible for my parents to make amends, let alone have another child as it is. " One is enough. " I had heard my father shout after my mother had left the room late at night. Then a solid slap after my mother exclaimed how I needed company in our home. Since the two of them ", never had time for a shitstain like me." she wanted to give me something to distract myself with, but was always afraid of me damaging the newborn. Like I could ever damage anything more than I already fucking could've, since I was the reason my parents always screamed into the late of the night. I was the reason their marriage was tearing apart like a frail piece of parchment.   
I was the reason they hated each other.


End file.
